Melt Your Ice
by Soulofthepast
Summary: Ami's cold and a bit aloof. Yaten is crass enough to say the truth. That's why they fit well together. Not lovers, and not friends these two stand on a fine line. What is it and why?  Basically testing this pairing idea in a one shot.


A/N: Alright, I've decided for the lack of Ami/Yaten pairings ever to be found (as in I've only ever seen it done once, and I want to see it more) I'm going to fix my little fantasy of wishing upon it by making my own little one shot. Perhaps I can prove to the fan fiction world that although it would seem odd, it might just likely work. So, anyway, I'll give it a try and see how it goes.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

A dispute. That's what it always starts as. This time wasn't any different as the retired pop idol laughed at her companion. "You look like a powder puff." The orange sweater Ami had on was one of her favorites. It was warm, soft, and aside from the neckline that feathered out almost like a boa, she found it to be quite comfortable on a cold day. Nice, but not too formal. Casual, and yet not sloppy. "Why not wear something more for your age? I've got a few little numbers that would do nicely on you." With that the woman with long platinum hair stood, wafting out of the bedroom and into her walk in closet. "This would be far nicer." In her hands the skirt looked far too short and more revealing than Ami would ever like. A low cut top on another hanger not only looking tight, it appeared almost see through. "It would really make you stand out."

"I happen to like my sweater, thank you." Ami answered back casually. "If I wanted you're unsolicited and rather crass view, I would have asked for it." They had been on rocky ground for a while now. Not exactly enemies, not really friends. They weren't acquaintances, having seen far more of each other than either of them would care to admit. It was hard to decide where they stood. Bedfellows came to mind, but honestly, they were more than just that. However, calling each other a spouse seemed, well, it simply didn't fit. "Now, why don't you go fraternize with Seiya and leave me be for tonight. I'm not really in the mood for your perverse ideas."

"So, the ice queen is giving me the cold shoulder is she?" That came off as a challenge. "I think not. I'll have you know that I don't 'fraternize' with Seiya, I put up with Seiya. There is a difference." The look that earned Yaten was almost comical. With one eyebrow raised in suspicion, as if disbelief was almost as common as air, Ami looked far more annoyed than she should have. As if forest green eyes knew that answer better than anyone else, Yaten placed the hangers on the closet door, strutting her way slowly through the room and over to the vanity. Her eyes appraised herself in the mirror, then she gazed at Ami. "I would much rather deflower you. Yes, that my dear is what I feel should be done on this wonderful night."

"I personally think you're full of it. Besides, last I remember, you happened to succeed in such a task quite some time ago. I'm no longer a flower you can deface." Ami sighed as she stood. She went over to her nightstand, picking up a book. She wasn't really in the mood. Honestly, that was part of her issue with romance. "I think tonight I'd much rather read." Yaten hadn't taken the warning though, however, she never really listened. Ami Mizuno wanted romance, but rarely was she ever in the mood to take things further than a simple, loving relationship. "I mean it. Not tonight." She warned the shadow looming over her, not bothering to look away from her book.

"Damn you and you're lack of libido." Yaten scoffed, pulling the book from porcelain hands. "Thank you." Her voice was filled with amusement as she placed that very thick tome back onto the nightstand, Ami's glasses the next in line to go. "You're such a damn beautiful woman, and yet, for some reason I can't quite figure out, you never let yourself truly open up. Why is that?" The question was imploring, far more than usual. Yaten normally accepted when Ami thwarted her advances. Not tonight.

Ami's eyes were no longer protected. Yaten could see into her now. Her eyes were windows into the soul for some, but for Ami, they showed things far deeper. They showed everything. A lot of things she could explain, and many more she could not swirled around within the depths. Those crystal eyes held so much. Far more than simple secrets, no less than truth. Yaten knew it. Yaten always saw her at her most venerable times. It wasn't because they loved each other. It was because of the lives they were forced into, the cold feelings of anger and resentment at the world only part of the issue at hand. It was spiteful, and both of them held far more of it than anyone else. It was unrelenting, never forgiving. Not fully. It was in their nature to be that way.

Still, it didn't always happen. There were times when that ice would melt, leaving Ami in a pool of emotion deeper than anything else within the world they filled with such deep self loathing. When that happened, a new spark lit. It was something so deep that when it finally did light, the depths became clear. Murky unknown became understanding, and with in that understanding came the emotion. One Ami always wanted to feel, but had trouble expressing. Love. Yaten pulled her in then. Her lips pressed into Ami's. It was possessive, it was forceful. Chaste presses. One, two, three. A breath, a look. Deep eyes of green venturing a question, her voice stating an observation not many would say. No one ever dared to say it. No one except Yaten.

"Stop hiding all the time. For as hot as you are, as much as you try to deny it, all you do is further piss me off. You're a sexy woman Ami. Believe me when I say that. Trust that I'm not just lying. I'm not Usagi or any of those other goons. I owe no intelligence to her, or you're fellow planetary Senshi. I don't even need to show trust in you. Still damn it, I want you." A nervous nod. One that shook slightly trying to find gravity. She was a hopeless romantic, wasn't she? Ami hitched in a breath as Yaten trailed her fingers along her clothed torso before standing and backing away from the bed. "I don't know just why. Questions cloud my judgment every time I touch you. Things I want to ask...things you'll never say."

Ami's eyes flashed in disappointment, but also in logic. As soon as the feeling was there, it was gone again. The momentary lust again freezing over as Yaten spoke. "I won't pretend I understand you, or why you act the way you do. I just wish I knew why. Why are you loving one second and a frigged bitch the next? Why are you so provocative without even noticing? Why do you fear love when that's what you want most? Why will you sleep with me willingly when I take you? Why is it so easy? I won't ever know it seems. Still, you're a woman, and a fine one at that. Melt that ice Mizuno, or else one day you'll regret everything you stand for, and everything you want won't ever come to pass."

Ami sat on her bed alone then. She couldn't retort. She did have issues in general when it came to intimacy. She wasn't always the nicest woman...but was she really all that bad? She couldn't say. She was shy, her personal life was her own, but was it really a bad thing that she kept her private life that way? "Melt my ice?" A question in the open was left unanswered. Yaten couldn't hear from the other room, but even if she did, it was clear Ami would have to search for that answer was the problem with ice. It shattered quickly, but because it was so cold, the brittle truth was hard to accept. It may have been easy to melt, but ice could never melt on its own. it needed warmth. That was something Ami didn't know of.

"And just how am I to do that, when that's all I've ever known?"

End-

* * *

Yeah, I know, it's short. The thing is, since I don't see much in this pairing I guess we could call it experimental at best. I just like the idea that Ami could be colder in this pairing. I could see them being more adult around each other. Ami has always been more mature, don't get me wrong. I just feel as if Yaten is too, and while she comes off as bitchy some times, I don't see it as her being rude. More like stating facts as she see's them. I know that in the Anime they came off as being male most of the time, and while I like that side of all of the starlights in it's own way, I felt as if for this first one at the very least Yaten should remain female. It was how the Manga was written. Besides, even as a male, or at least when Yaten looks male, it comes off more girly anyway.

Anyway, this is just me testing the potential of the pairing. What do you think? I'd love to know.


End file.
